1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved halogen lamp electronic transformer specifically one in which a plurality of half bridge-type push pull oscillator circuits are interconnected and, furthermore, though a plurality of inductive coils induces a reversal of polarity for alternating the continuity and cut off such that the plurality of inductive coils achieves voltage dividing and the plurality of push pull oscillator transistors through which the current flows achieve current dividing, enabling forward current or reverse current converging through a primary coil to supply the power source of the halogen light bulb, while achieving a reduction in heat generated by the push pull oscillator transistors and the inductive coils to prolong their service life and, furthermore, decrease production costs, while being capable of driving high power halogen light bulbs; furthermore, of the two voltage dividing capacitors at the two sides of the midpoint voltage, one voltage dividing capacitor is connected to a control circuit, the control circuit consisting of a current limiting resistor connected in series with a light emitting diode; when there is a power source or a transformer abnormality, defective light bulb or poor contact at the socket, a transformer output short circuit, or an overload from an improperly installed light bulb, the voltage dividing capacitor produces varying degrees of abnormal voltages such that the light emitting light diode of the control circuit, according to different situations, produces differing degrees of flashing or remains unlit which without affecting normal operation achieves with a minimum of components the capability to easily determine the cause of malfunctions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A previously invented electronic transformer that has been granted U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,362 (shown in FIG. 1) by the US Patent and Trademark Office is comprised of three inductive coils T1, T2, and T3 and, furthermore, a push pull circuit consisting of two push pull oscillator transistors Q1 and Q2 consisting a half bridge-type push pull oscillator circuit, wherein the two inductive coils T2 and T3 are respectively coupled to the bases of the two push pull oscillator transistors Q1 and Q2 and through a variable resistor VR, a capacitor C5, and a bidirectional current limiting diode DIAC comprising a trigger circuit output signal that brings the transistor Q2 into continuity, such that when current flows through the inductive coil T1 and the transistor Q2, the inductive coil T3 produces a positive voltage conducted though the transistor Q, while the inductive coil T2 accordingly produces a negative voltage, and switching out the transistor Q2 causes current to pass through the transistor Q1 and the inductive coil T1, at which time the inductive coils T1 and T2 respective induce a reverse voltage and as such this enables the transistors Q1 and Q2 to alternate continuity, thereby forming a semi-resonant push pull oscillator circuit that supplies a load voltage LP; however, since the three inductive coils that respectively drive the push pull oscillator transistors are utilized for a high power load and are unable to withstand such a load, the transistors heat up and are destroyed, it is necessary to increase the windings of the inductive coils and utilize higher power transistors so the transistors are capable of withstanding the large current and, furthermore, the component heating that readily results proportionately increases the malfunction rate and raises production cost; as such, when the circuit is installed to sustain a larger load, its performance is inadequate.
In view of the above situation, the inventor of the invention herein, having accumulated numerous years of experience in electronic transformer production, conducted extensive research that culminated in the successful development of the invention herein which improves upon the said shortcomings.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved halogen lamp electronic transformer in which the output end of a bidirectional current limiting diode of the said triggering circuit is respectively connected to a diode as well as the bases of push pull oscillator transistors utilized for switching on such that the said triggering circuit is capable of synchronous triggering performance.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved halogen lamp electronic transformer in which a plurality of half bridge-type push pull oscillator circuits are interconnected and, furthermore, the bases of each push pull oscillator transistor are connected to the positive voltage ends of inductive coils, while the emitters of each push pull oscillator transistor are connected to the negative voltage ends of the inductive coils, enabling a forward current to flow through a primary inductive coil such that its plurality of inductive coils of the same polarity achieve a positive electrical potential that reverses polarity to bring the plurality of push pull oscillator transistors into continuity, while the positive electrical potential reverse polarity induces the plurality of inductive windings of the opposite polarity to divide the voltage of the negative voltage outputted, switching out the plurality of push pull oscillator transistors connected to the plurality of the inductive coils of the opposite polarity such that the current flowing through is current divided and respectively flows through the plurality of push pull oscillator transistors and then converges through the primary inductive coil to form a reverse current; under the alternating continuity of the plurality of push pull oscillator transistors, the reverse current flows through the output transformer, providing the halogen light bulb a power source, achieving the polarity reversal for the voltage dividing by the plurality of inductive coils, and providing for the current dividing of the current flowing through the plurality of push pull oscillator transistors, thereby achieving a reduction in the heat generated by the push pull oscillator transistors and decreasing production cost and, furthermore, with the capability of driving high power halogen lamps.
Yet another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved halogen lamp electronic transformer in which the control circuit consists of a current limiting resistor connected in series with a light emitting diode that are both shunted across the voltage dividing capacitor; when there is power source or transformer abnormality, defective light bulb or poor contact at the socket, a transformer output short circuit, or an overload from an improperly installed light bulb, the voltage dividing capacitor produces varying degrees of abnormal voltages such that the light emitting light diode of the control circuit, according to different situations, produces differing degrees of flashing or remains unlit which without affecting normal operation achieves with a minimum of components the capability to easily determine the cause of malfunctions.
To enable the examination committee a further understanding of the technological content, operation, and other features of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the drawings.